


Incorrect Middle Earth Quotes

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Incorrect Quotes [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Incorrect Quotes, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Compilation de toutes ces phrases que nos Hobbits, Elfes et magiciens préférés n'ont jamais prononcées, de toutes ces conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais tenues... alors qu'elles leur correspondent ridiculement bien. 100% crack.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Incorrect Quotes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014441
Kudos: 1





	Incorrect Middle Earth Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1**

**Gandalf :** Bien sûr que je me préoccupe tout autant de chacun de ces quatre Hobbits !

**Aragorn :** Ils ont été attaqués, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

**Gandalf :** Est-ce que Frodo et Sam vont bien ?!


End file.
